Information workers commonly rely on a variety of different computing devices during their workday. For instance, it is not uncommon for an information worker to spend a portion of their workday in the office working on a desktop computer, another portion of the workday out of the office working on a laptop computer or a smartphone, and yet another portion of the workday working on a tablet computing device or other type of portable device. These devices are frequently connected through “cloud” services, so information captured on each device may be available on the other devices.
The time spent during the workday by an information worker utilizing each type of computing device might result in different types of data being generated. For instance, in the same workday a worker might utilize a desktop or laptop computer to create documents, send electronic mail messages, and create meetings, and also utilize a smartphone to collect information, such as notes, photos, or video, and to participate in conference calls. As a result, information workers frequently review and generate data during a workday using many different devices and applications. Consequently, it can be difficult for information workers to marshal all of the activities performed and data created during a day and to review all of this data in an efficient fashion.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.